Inimigos
by FabianAntony
Summary: Em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, milhares de vidas são perdidas, os nazistas procuram dominar o mundo, e a Resistência luta contra eles para vingar a morte dessas vidas perdidas, e libertar a Inglaterra do domínio alemão... Mas, e se um amor nasce entre pessoas de lados opostos da guerra? Eles irão lutar por esse amor apesar das consequências? Ou continuarão sendo inimigos?
1. Prólogo

**_Ola pessoal!_**

**_Então_****_, eu tinha outras historias nesse site de fanfiction, todas escritas em inglês, mas eu acabei as excluindo e dando inicio a essa aqui. _**

**_Porque eu exclui? _**

**_Bem.. Apesar de eu ser inglês(sim, eu nasci na Inglaterra), fui criado no Brasil, e desde pequeno eu cresci falando português, por isso tenho certa dificuldade com o inglês. Minhas fanfictions já foram publicadas em outros sites, e agora eu estou trazendo elas pra cá, já pensei seriamente em traduzi-las para o inglês, mas, não vai rolar, porque traduzindo, eu creio, que o texto perde sua essência, não vai ser a mesma coisa do que o que eu escrevi originalmente._**

**_Então_****_, é isso, espero que gostem da minha historia, nos vemos la embaixo!_**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

**Nina's POV**

O alarme soou alto, passos eram ouvidos por todo o corredor, armas eram carregada, e explosões eram ouvidas, abri meus olhos, a luz vermelha do alarme piscava, levantei da cama um tanto sonolenta, abri meu armário, vesti uma regata branca, a calça camuflada do meu uniforme, as botas militares, e amarrei a camisa do uniforme na cintura, peguei minha pistola que estava debaixo do meu travesseiro, a prendi no meu cinto, e sai.

No corredor pessoas corriam para todos os lados, soldados carregavam armas e munição, médicos atendiam os feridos caídos no chão, pessoas gritavam de dor ao serem atingidas, tudo estava uma verdadeira confusão, o caos dominava aquele lugar.

"Eddie," chamei a atenção do homem que estava parado no corredor ao lado da alavanca que acionava o alarme "o que esta acontecendo?" perguntei.

Seu nome era Eddie Miller, ele era alto e forte, tinha o cabelo loiro escuro, a pele levemente bronzeada e os olhos eram castanhos, ele era meu braço direito e também meu noivo, Eddie estava vestido como eu, porem estava usando a camisa camuflada com as mangas dobradas e alguns botões soltos revelando seu peito, tinha um revolver preso no cinto e segurava uma metralhadora na mão direita.

"A Resistência esta atacando nossa base..." ele respondeu.

"Quantos deles?" perguntei.

"Não tenho certeza," comecei a caminhar pelo corredor em direção a entrada "há muitos deles lá fora, não param de vir da floresta..." Eddie disse me acompanhando.

"E os nossos tanques?" perguntei "Creio que eles podem neutralizar os inimigos como fizeram da ultima vez..." abri a porta e sai para fora da base.

"Nossos tanques," ele começou a falar, mas viu nossos tanques destruído "foram abatidos..." Eddie olhou perplexo para o campo de batalha.

Havia soldados caídos por todos os lados, a Resistência continuava avançando, eles eram muitos, estavam em maior numero que da ultima vez, e bem armados, seus tanques eram resistentes e bem equipados, estávamos em menos numero, tínhamos muitos feridos, estávamos sendo obrigados a recuar cada vez mais, tiros voavam para todos os lados, não sei se aguentaríamos por muito tempo.

"Nina," ele chamou minha atenção "temos que sair daqui, esse combate esta perdido, e eles não vão parar ate que todos estejam mortos!" Eddie disse desesperado.

"Não podemos abandonar esse lugar!" falei "É um ponto estratégico para a gente!" gritei.

"Não temos escolha, eles vão colocar esse lugar abaixo! Olha quantos tanques eles tem! Vamos para um lugar mais seguro..." Eddie argumentou.

"Não!" neguei "Não vamos fugir como covardes!" retruquei.

"Temos que fazer isso, se ficarmos todos vão morrer, você vai morrer, e eu não quero isso..." ele olhou nos meus olhos.

"Tudo bem," cedi "vamos recuar..."

"Recuar! Peguem o que puderem e saiam daqui! Nos reagruparemos depois!" Eddie gritou para todos ouvirem.

"Vocês ouviram o sargento, vamos sair daqui!" um soldado gritou.

Eu e Eddie subimos em um jipe, o soldado que estava no volante dirigiu para o meio da floresta, de longe eu pude ver o verdadeiro massacre que havia ocorrido naquele local, o exercito inimigo estava destruindo a base e matando todos os nossos soldados que encontravam pela frente, desde que a guerra começou esse tem sido o cenário do dia-a-dia, milhares de pessoas morriam em batalhas e campos de concentração, não era isso que eu queria, mas foi a escolha que eu fiz.

Me tornei general do exercito nazista, no começo foi apenas por vingança, os soviéticos mataram minha família que era inocente, quando eles tomaram a região que nós morávamos foram de casa em casa matando qualquer nazista que viam pela frente, nós não éramos nazistas, estávamos só obedecendo o governo por medo de morrer, pois quem se colocava contra Hitler perdia sua vida.

Quando houve o ataque a União Soviética conseguiu derrotar as defesas nazistas, bombardearam a cidade, nossa casa foi destruída com o bombardeio e nós acabamos nos escondendo no subterrâneo, fomos levados pra lá pelos soldados alemães que haviam sobrevivido, muita gente se escondeu naquele local.

Mas o soviéticos acharam nosso esconderijo, mataram os soldados que estavam nos defendendo, meus pais mandaram eu e meu irmão mais novo nos esconder, ficamos escondidos atrás de algumas caixas que tinham lá, e eu vi tudo o que acontecia com meu próprios olhos.

Eles mataram varias das famílias que se esconderam com a gente sem piedade, homens e crianças, algumas mulheres foram estrupadas e depois mortas, iam fazer a mesma coisa com a minha mãe, pegaram ela pelo braço, meu pai agiu por impulso e atacou o soldado, papai o matou, mas seus companheiros estavam lá, e mataram meus pais.

Ver meus pais abraçados sendo mortos ao mesmo tempo foi uma coisa que nunca saiu da minha mente, me traumatizou, meu irmão soltou um grito quando viu papai e mamãe mortos, e isso revelou nosso esconderijo, tivemos que correr, mas meu irmão foi atingido por um tiro na perna, eu o peguei no colo e corri o mais rápido que pude, quando os despistei meu irmão estava inconsciente nos meus braços e sua camiseta estava encharcada de sangue, uma bala tinha atingido seu peito também, ele estava morto.

Depois disso eu me escondi durante dias, sobrevivi com pequenos roubos que fazia para poder comer, ate que um soldado alemão me pegou roubando, ele ia me prender, eu implorei pra que me deixasse ir, e ele ia deixar somente se eu tivesse relações sexuais com ele, eu neguei, e então o cara tentou fazer isso comigo a força, mas eu o matei.

A partir de quando eu matei aquele soldado, tanto alemães quanto soviéticos queriam me matar, e o fato de eu ser americana não ajudava muito, pois os Estados Unidos estavam contra a Alemanha na guerra e eram oponentes da URSS por causa do negocio Capitalistas x Socialistas.

Continuei a fugir, mas isso não durou muito, um pequeno grupo de reconhecimento nazista me achou, eles iam me matar, foi então que conheci Eddie, ele estava junto com aquele grupo e não deixou que me matassem, ele salvou minha vida, Eddie também era americano, mas era um traidor, ele havia sido um espião dentro do exercito dos Estados Unidos, ele convenceu os outros a não me matarem e eu contei a eles tudo o que aconteceu comigo.

Me prometeram matar todos aqueles homens que mataram minha família, e cumpriram essa promessa, depois disso eu comecei a ajudar eles, mas no começo não percebi que eu tinha entrado em um beco sem saída, permaneci com os nazistas ate que fui nomeada general deles, não havia volta depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito, ou eu ficava do lado deles, ou eu morria.

Recentemente invadimos a Inglaterra, devastamos cidades, tudo estava destruído, e então veio a Resistência, formada por soldados, sobreviventes, ou qualquer um que lutasse contra nós, obviamente a Resistência se tornou nossa inimiga, e a partir disso temos travados batalhas sangrentas por todo o território inglês...

O jipe estava a toda velocidade nas estradas em meio a floresta, estávamos indo para a base ao norte, ela era muito mais forte do que a que nós estávamos, provavelmente não havia sido atacada pela Resistência, estávamos quase na estrada principal quando avistamos uma pessoa encapuzada parada no meio da estrada.

"O que eu faço? Eu paro ou o que?" o soldado que estava no volante perguntou.

"Passe por cima, não podemos perder tampo, eles virão atrás da gente!" Eddie ordenou.

"Não!" retruquei "Não vamos matar essa pessoa, ela pode muito bem ser alguém fugindo como eu era..."

"Ou não, ela pode ser muito bem um inimigo!" Eddie argumentou.

"Não vamos matar alguém por nada..." falei "Pare o carro!"

"Você já matou muita gente por nada..." Eddie murmurou e eu revirei olhos.

O soldado parou o jipe apenas alguns centímetros de distancia da pessoa parada no meio da estrada.

"Tire esse capuz e se identifique!" o soldado apontou seu rifle para a pessoa encapuzada "Faça o que eu lhe ordenei ou eu atiro!" ele ameaçou.

A pessoa não se moveu.

"Rápido! Não podemos perder tempo! Se identifique!" o soldado gritou impaciente.

Novamente a pessoa não se moveu, pelo canto do olho eu vi Eddie pegando sua metralhadora e apontando para a pessoa encapuzada.

"Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado!" o soldado ameaçou "Esta fazendo a gente perder temp-..." ele falou quando foi ouvido o barulho de um tiro sendo disparado e em questão de segundos uma bala atravessou a cabeça do soldado que caiu morto no banco do carro.

Rapidamente peguei a pistola do meu cinto e olhei para todos os lados procurando por quem havia disparado esse tiro certeiro.

"Armadilha!" Eddie gritou disparando contra a pessoa encapuzada que na verdade era um boneco.

Olhei atentamente para todos os lados novamente, não vi nada, ate que um arbusto se mexeu, sem pensar duas vezes eu atirei em direção ao arbusto.

"Saia de onde estiver!" ordenei e não obtive resposta "Eu não estou brincando!" ouvi uma risada que parecia vir de todos os lados.

"Você não nos da ordens..." alguém riu "General Martin..."

"Quem são vocês?" Eddie perguntou alarmado.

"Já nos conhecemos..." alguém jogou uma granada dentro do jipe, mal deu tempo de saltarmos e o nosso transporte explodiu nos jogando longe, olhei para Eddie, ele foi arremessado contra uma arvore, sua roupa estava toda suja sua cabeça sangrava, eu não sabia se ele estava morto ou apenas inconsciente.

"Nós somos" um homem moreno saiu do meio da floresta apontando uma sniper para mim "a Resistência..."

Olhei a minha volta, eu estava cercada, havia uns 15 deles e estavam muito bem armados, eu não tinha escolha a não ser se render, se eu lutasse provavelmente morreria, coloquei minha arma no chão cautelosamente, com o canto do olho vi Eddie se mexendo, mas logo ele ficou imóvel denovo, soltei meu cinto e o coloquei no chão também, ergui as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição, levei uma coronhada na cabeça e apaguei.

**Horas Depois...**

Abri meus olhos, minha visão estava embaçada e minha cabeça doía muito por causa da pancada, tentei me mover, mas logo notei que estava amarrada em uma arvore.

"Parece que a bela adormecida acordou..." alguém falou se aproximando.

Olhei para a pessoa que tinha acabado de falar, era um homem, era alto, magro, tinha o cabelo loiro, os olhos eram tão azuis que pareciam gelo, tinha uma expressão fria e arrogante, um cigarro no canto da boca e a barba a fazer, usava uma camiseta preta e jeans surrados e sujos, tinha duas pistolas presas no cinto e um rifle pendurado nas costas.

"Quem é você?" perguntei.

Ele olhou pra mim e tirou o cigarro da boca "Eu sou Jerome Clarke," ele colocou o cigarro na boca, deu uma tragada e em seguida tirou-o da boca denovo "sou responsável por garantir que você não escape..."

"Não pode me manter presa!" protestei brava "Você sabe quem eu sou?!"

"Você é Nina Martin, general do exercito nazista..." ele falou dando outra tragada.

"Exato! Agora me solte que eu talvez poupe a sua vida!" ameacei e ele riu.

"Você não esta na autoridade de me dar ordens..." ele riu "Ate que você é bonitinha falando desse jeito..." Jerome segurou meu queixo e sorriu.

"Não me toque!" gritei afastando meu rosto das mãos dele.

"Hum... e é bravinha também..." ele riu e se afastou.

Olhei a minha volta, ali era um acampamento, parecia ser da Resistência porque nos tanques estavam gravados o símbolo deles, um lobo negro com os olhos vermelhos e dois revólveres no fundo, dizem que foi o líder deles que criou.

"Eu acho uma tolice manter essa nazista no nosso acampamento!" um mulher com os cabelos castanho avermelhados, olhos verdes e pele clara, usando um shorts curto, uma regata preta e uma camisa desabotoada, segurando um fuzil, pulou de um tanque que passava por perto.

"Calma Patricia," Jerome chamou a atenção dela "não vamos agir precipitadamente..."

"Precipitadamente?!" ela zombou "Essa vadia matou um monte de pessoas inocentes, inclusive nosso amigos!" ela me enviou um olhar mortal "Ela merece uma bala atravessada nos miolos! E eu tenho o maior prazer em fazer isso..." a tal de Patricia apontou seu fuzil para minha cabeça.

"Abaixa essa arma Patricia," Jerome tirou a arma dela da mira "não podemos mata-la, Fabian quer vê-la antes de alguém fazer isso..."

Depois que ele mencionou esse tal de Fabian a garota rebelde e explosiva ficou em silencio e colocou o fuzil de lado.

"Quem é Fabian?" perguntei perdida no meio da conversa se é que ter uma arma apontada na cabeça for uma conversa.

Jerome abriu a boca para responder minha pergunta, mas a fechou e voltou a tragar seu cigarro ao receber um olhar mortal da mulher chamada Patricia e perceber que um homem se aproximava seguido de outras duas pessoas, o homem moreno que me cercou na estrada e uma mulher ruiva, eu ainda continuava perdida no meio de tudo isso.

O homem que se aproximava sendo seguido pelas outras duas pessoas não era muito alto, tinha o cabelo castanho escuro um tanto desgrenhado, os olhos eram azuis esverdeados e estavam voltados pra mim, seu olhar era tão profundo e penetrante que chegou a me arrepiar, a pele dele era clara e tinha as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas, estava com uma expressão séria no rosto, usava uma regata branca que marcava seus músculos, uma camisa xadrez cinza e branco desabotoada e com as mangas dobradas, jeans escuros e surrados, e um par de botas militares também pretas, tinha um revolver preso no lado direito do cinto e duas granadas do lado esquerdo, e segurava um fuzil na mão direita.

"Eu sou Fabian," ele respondeu minha pergunta "sou líder de todo esse exercito..." completou "Bem vinda a Resistência!" deu um sorriso torto.

* * *

**_Ola novamente!_**

**_O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Péssimo? Ótimo? Comentem!_**

**_Bom, esse foi só o começo desta historia, tem muito mais por vir, acho que vocês vão gostar!_**

**_Em breve estarei trazendo um novo capitulo, porem eu não tenho uma data exata para isso, mas creio que na próxima semana vou atualizar._**

**_Se gostaram da ideia, pe_****_ço que comentem, favoritem e acompanhem a historia, adoro saber o que vocês pensam!_**

**__****_Ah, e lembrando, criticas construtivas e sugestões serão sempre bem vindas!_**

**__****_Qualquer duvida me mandem uma MP/PM, sei la.._**

**_É_****__****_ isso, ate breve!_**


	2. Vivo ou Morto?

_**Okay, uma semana passou, e como prometido, eu estou aqui novamente com um novo capitulo, mas antes de começar, eu tenho algumas coisas para esclarecer..**_

_**1 - Acabei esquecendo o Disclaimer no capitulo anterior, então: Eu não possuo House of Anubis, tampouco seus personagens, possuo apenas o enredo dessa historia e não admito plagio.**_

_**2 - Se tiverem curiosidade de saber qual arma eles usam em cada capitulo, visitem meu perfil, em cada capitulo postado eu atualizo os links com as fotos das armas.**_

_**3 - Muito obrigado a **__**a-blind-wolf**_**_ que favoritou e seguiu a historia, de verdade cara, muito obrigado pelo apoio!_**

**_4 - Eu fiquei um tanto chateado por não ter recebido nenhum comentário, pelo menos um ou dois eu pensei que receberia, mas não recebi nenhum. :( Isso me deixou realmente muito triste, eu escrevo mais de 2.000 palavras em cada capitulo para não receber nenhum review? Mesmo que fosse em outro idioma valeria, mas eu não recebi nenhum._**

**_Os reviews importam muito pra mim, de verdade, eu quero saber o que vocês pensam da historia, se estão gostando ou não, se eu tenho que melhorar, portanto eu espero que nesse capitulo eu receba pelo menos um comentário, nem que seja anonimo, já me deixaria muito feliz e inspirado a escrever._**

**_Bom, isso é tudo que eu tinha pra dizer, aproveitem o capitulo, nos vemos la em baixo.._**

* * *

_**Vivo ou Morto?**_

**Fabian's POV**

Quando me falaram que tinham capturado um general nazista a imagem que veio a minha mente era de um homem velho, barbudo, de cabelos brancos, cruel e extremamente nacionalista, mas na verdade eu estava enganado, agora eu estava frente a frente com ela, observando-a dos pés a cabeça.

Posso dizer que ela era linda, tinha os olhos verdes, o cabelo loiro cor de mel, a pele clara, parecia não ser muito alta, e era magra, alem de tudo parecia ser corajosa senão não teria se tornado general deles, uma mulher como ela eu esperaria que estivesse em casa cuidando dos filhos enquanto o marido estava na guerra, mas ela não estava, e isso a tornava diferente, porque ela não estava em casa se escondendo e sim em um campo de batalha lutando, posso dizer que se certa forma, ela chamou minha atenção.

"Prontos, ele já a viu," Patricia falou impaciente "agora podemos mata-la?" ela apontou o fuzil para a cabeça da prisioneira.

"Não vamos mata-la..." me abaixei ficando cara a cara com ela "Ela poderá ser útil..." coloquei a mão em seu rosto e ela me encarava como se fosse me matar na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

"Útil de que forma?" Patricia franziu a testa.

"Ela nos passara informações..." levantei e me afastei da garota presa na arvore "Informações sobre as tropas, os armamentos e as localizações das bases e postos avançados..."

"Nunca!" a prisioneira falou "Isso seria traição..."

"Não me interessa se é traição ou não..." falei decidido "As informações valerão a sua vida..." ameacei.

"Então elas morrerão comigo..." ela me enfrentou.

"Jerome," chamei a atenção dele "leve ela ate minha barraca, vamos conversar em particular..." ordenei.

"O que você vai fazer com ela?" Patricia questionou.

"Apenas interroga-la..." respondi indo em direção a minha barraca.

Quando entrei no local ela estava amarrada em uma cadeira perto de uma mesa com Jerome a observando, logo que ele me viu acenou com a cabeça e saiu da barraca, logo que ele saiu eu puxei uma cadeira e me sentei na frente dela com os braços apoiados no encosto.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas encarando um o outro, ate que eu quebrei o silencio.

"Qual seu nome?" perguntei.

"Nina..." ela respondeu "O que você vai fazer comigo?" ela falou ainda me encarando "Vai me estuprar?" ela disse com um certo tom de medo em sua voz.

"Ninguém nesse acampamento faz isso," respondi "quase todos são casados, tem família, ou namoram..."

"Você é casado?" ela perguntou sem desviar seus olhos dos meus.

"Era..." murmurei.

"O que aconteceu com sua espos-..." ela tentou falar mas eu a cortei.

"Não é da sua conta..." respondi friamente.

Ela apenas me olhou como se estivesse tentando interpretar minhas emoções, mas a verdade era que eu não gosto de falar do meu passado, não me trás boas lembranças...

"Você vai me dar as informações que eu preciso?" quebrei o silencio de novo.

"Não mesmo..." ela sorriu.

"Porque?" questionei.

"Eddie vira me resgatar..." ela disse confiante.

"E quem é Eddie?" franzi a testa.

"Meu noivo, e meu braço direito no exercito nazista..." ela respondeu

"Não acredite que ele vira te buscar," falei "ele pode muito bem estar morto agora..."

"Você não decide no que devo acreditar ou não..." ela me enfrentou.

"Jerome," chamei ele para dentro "leve-a de volta para a arvore, parece que ela não vai abrir a boca agora..." ordenei.

"Sim senhor..." ele respondeu desamarrando-a da cadeira e em seguida saindo da barraca e levando-a em direção a arvore.

Eu fiquei sentado no mesmo lugar pensando, de fato ela não ia me entregar as informações tão fácil, ameaçar não funciona, eu teria que tentar outra coisa, e esse tal de Eddie, eu não sei se ela esta vivo ou morto, mas tenho certeza que não quero que ele venha resgatar a prisioneira, isso atrapalharia meus planos, seja lá quem ele for, quero ter certeza de que esta morto.

"Fabian," Patricia entrou na barraca "descobriu alguma coisa?" ela sentou na cadeira que Nina estava amarrada antes.

"Nada que seja importante para a gente," falei ainda pensativo "mas, ela disse que alguém chamado Eddie pode vir atrás dela, e isso pode ser preocupante pra gente..."

"E porque seria preocupante para gente um idiota vir atrás dela?" Patricia franziu a testa.

"Ele é o noivo dela, e também seu braço direito no exercito nazista, se ele vir atrás dela concerteza vira com um exercito e eu não quero que esse acampamento seja atacado por um bando de nazista!" falei.

"Sabe que ele pode estar morto por causa do ataque que fizemos na base deles né?" ela disse.

"Sim," respondi "mas eu quero ter certeza que ele esta morto..."

"Eu posso arrumar um grupo de uns dez homens e ir verificar isso pra você..." ela sugeriu.

"Faça isso, e se encontra-lo vivo, mate-o..." falei.

**Eddie's POV**

Acordei com a cabeça latejando de dor, olhei a minha volta, eu estava desarmado, o jipe tinha sido explodido, meu cabelo estava sujo com meu sangue seco, minha roupa estava imunda, e o pior de tudo, Nina havia sumido.

"Nina?!" levantei rapidamente do chão e gritei pelo seu nome, mas não houve resposta "Nina?! Onde você esta?!" corri para dentro da floresta procurando desesperadamente por ela.

Depois de correr incansavelmente e quase perder minha voz gritando eu cai de joelhos no chão, deixei lagrimas escaparem de meus olhos, eles a levaram, e eu não fui capaz de protegê-la, ela se foi e agora eu estava sozinho.

Levantei do chão, enxuguei as lagrimas do meu rosto, homens não choram, e jurei que eu iria encontra-a e matar quem a tirou de mim, eu sinto que ela ainda esta viva, meu coração diz que ela ainda esta viva, e esta esperando por mim para salva-la novamente.

Caminhei pela floresta ate chegar na nossa base que foi destruída, eu iria pegar algumas armas que podem ter sido deixadas ali e com sorte alguma comida pra me manter vivo, desarmado eu não conseguiria sobreviver ate chegar na base ao norte, ainda mais agora que estamos em tempos de guerra, se algum inimigo me vê com meu uniforme e desarmado, ele me mata, se o exercito dos Estados Unidos me vê com meu uniforme e desarmado, eles me matam e ainda cortam minha cabeça como um troféu, alias eu sou um traidor, obviamente eles querem me ver morto e ter minha linda cabeça como troféu.

Andei entre os mortos do ataque que houve ali, eram muitos, não encontrei nada, a Resistência deve ter saqueado tudo, eles também precisam de munição e suprimentos, caminhei pelas ruínas da antiga base, estava tudo destruído, os tanques devem ter derrubado a construção, onde era a cozinha eles tinha feito a limpa, os armários estavam todos vazios, haviam levado toda a comida também, por sorte eu encontrei duas latas de comida enlatada debaixo de um dos armários, era pouco, mas era o suficiente para sobreviver por enquanto.

Peguei uma mochila que encontre debaixo dos destroços do que antes era uma parede, estava meio esfarrapada, e tinha um ou dois furos nela, mas era melhor do que nada, eu não poderia carregar as latas na mão, guardei as duas latas dentro da mochila, e caminhei em direção a saída do que um dia foi uma grande base militar.

Eu estava prestes a ir embora quando vi um grupo de 10 pessoas chegando no local, uma mulher com o cabelo castanho avermelhado parecia estar no comando do grupo, eles estavam bem armados e estavam verificando as identificações dos soldados mortos como se estivessem procurando por alguém.

Me escondi atrás de uma parede que estava pela metade, talvez se eu pegasse um deles de surpresa eu teria armamentos pra sobreviver e chegar na base ao norte, peguei uma pedra e esperei escondido, vi uma sombra se aproximando do lugar que eu estava e me preparei para atacar, essa era minha única chance, e eu tinha que fazer ela valer a pena.

Um homem apareceu, rapidamente eu atingi a pedra na cabeça dele e o cara desmaiou com a pancada, o arrastei para trás da parede pela metade, tirei uma faca de seu cinto, tapei a boca dele e cortei seu pescoço, ele estava morto, tirei o suporte da faca e as duas granadas que havia no cinto dele e prendi no meu, limpei o sangue da faca na roupa dele a guardei no suporte, peguei o rifle que o cara carregava nas mãos e o pendurei nas minhas costas, tirei as munições dos bolsos dele e guardei nos meus bolsos, vasculhei a mochila que o homem carregava e encontrei mais munição para o rifle, duas latas de comida enlatada, um cantil de água entre outras coisas, troquei minha mochila esfarrapada pela dele que estava em perfeito estado e guardei as latas que encontrei na base destruída dentro da minha nova mochila, agora eu tinha comida para pelo menos 4 ou 5 dias e estava bem armado.

Deixei o homem morto lá e me esgueirei atrás de um tanque que foi explodido na invasão, observei os inimigos, ainda haviam 9 deles tão bem armados quando o que eu matei, se eu disparasse contra um deles os outros ouviriam e eu estaria morto, não havia chances de eu derrotar eles

Me esgueirei entre os tanques destruídos e as barricadas ate chegar na floresta, a partir dai eu corri o mais rápido que pude pra me afastar daquele grupo, de agora em diante tinha muita estrada para mim percorrer ate chegar a base ao norte, depois disso eu iria salvar Nina...

**Nina's POV**

Agora eu sabia quem era o "grande" líder da Resistência, eu imaginava que era um homem alto e forte, com uma barba bem feita, os cabelos um pouco grisalhos, cheio de cicatrizes de batalhas e com mais ou menos 45 anos.

Bem, eu estava errada, ele era bem diferente disso, era jovem e bonito, não posso negar que ele era um homem atraente.

Já tinha anoitecido e eu ainda estava presa naquela maldita arvore, havia uma fogueira com alguns soldados envolta dela se aquecendo do frio, ela estava próxima do lugar que eu estava, mas o calor dela não chegava ate mim.

Eu pude reconhecer algumas das pessoas que estavam envolta da fogueira, o cara moreno que me cercou na estrada estava comendo, tinha uma mulher ruiva conversando com ele e rindo, Patricia estava lubrificando e recarregando sua arma, Jerome estava fumando um cigarro, e Fabian segurava uma garrafa de whisky na mão e olhava diretamente pra mim, trocamos olhares ate que um cara chamou a atenção dele, Fabian se levantou e saiu ainda com a garrafa na mão.

"Oi!" alguém falou se aproximando e eu me virei rapidamente para ver quem era "O que você ta olhando?" a mulher ruiva se sentou do meu lado.

"Hum... nada..." menti.

"Oh, tudo bem então," ela sorriu "eu sou a Willow!" ela se apresentou.

"Oi Willow..." falei meio desanimada.

"Você esta com fome?" ela perguntou.

"Hum..." meu estomago roncou e ela deu uma leve risada "estou..." respondi.

"Eu trouxe comida pra você..." ela mostrou uma lata de comida enlatada.

"Obrigado," agradeci "mas eu não posso comer, estou presa..."

"Tudo bem, eu te solto..." Willow puxou uma faca de seu cinto e cortou a corda que me prendia a arvore, essa era a oportunidade para escapar, ela era tão ingênua.

Tomei a faca dela e corri para a floresta, corri o mais rápido que pude, tinha varias pessoas atrás de mim, ouvi gritos de Patricia e latido dos cães de guarda.

Eu tinha que me esconder, talvez essa seja a minha única chance de fugir e eu não posso joga-la fora, me escondi atrás de alguns arbustos, alguns segundos depois vários soldados passaram por mim.

Sorri satisfeita, eu consegui escapar deles, agora eu tenho apenas que ir para uma das bases ou postos avançados do exercito nazista, me virei para trás pra seguir meu caminho mas fiquei cara a cara com nada mais nada menos que Fabian.

"Achou que iria fugir de mim assim tão fácil?" ele riu se aproximando enquanto eu recuava.

"E-eu p-pensei..." fiquei presa entre ele e uma arvore "pensei que..." falei ate que ele me cortou.

"Pensou errado, ninguém foge de mim..." ele estava cada vez mais perto, seu corpo quase encostava no meu, meu coração batia rápido, eu alternava meu olhar entre seus olhos e seus lábios, minha respiração estava pesada "Você não vai fazer isso novamente, não importa quantas vezes tente escapar, eu sempre vou te achar..." ele estava tão perto de mim, seus lábios tão perto dos meus, tive vontade de selar a distancia entre nós e beija-lo como nunca beijei ninguém antes, sentir o gosto dos seus lábios e correr minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo macio, mas foi então que eu lembrei que eu estava noiva de Eddie, não podia me envolver com outro homem e muito menos com um cara da Resistência, querendo ou não nós éramos inimigos.

"Fabian," alguém chamou a atenção dele, Fabian rapidamente se afastou de mim e derrepente um vazio tomou conta de mim, não sei porque me senti assim perto dele "você a encontrou?" aquele cara moreno falou ao me ver..

"Sim Alfie," Fabian sorriu "eu a encontrei, e tenho certeza que ela não vai fugir de novo..." ele olhou para mim.

"Isso é ótimo de se ouvir senhor, e me desculpe pela Willow, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo..." o tal de Alfie falou.

"Tudo bem Alfie, todos cometem erros..." Fabian deu um tapinha nas costas dele "Leve-a de volta para o acampamento e fale para os outros retornarem..." ele caminhou em direção a floresta, eu fiquei olhando ele se afastar e em seguida Fabian sumiu na escuridão.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina tentou fugir essa noite, consegui encontra-la escondida, eu não poderia deixa-la escapar, se ele me desse as informações que preciso talvez conseguiríamos expulsar os nazistas da Inglaterra.

Quando a prendi contra a arvore tive que resistir ao impulso de beija-la, estávamos tão próximos, aquilo foi tão tentador, eu tive vontade de colar meu corpo com o dela e beija-la, beija-la de um jeito que ela jamais se esqueceria, mas eu não podia, nós somos inimigos, ela é do exercito nazista e eu sou líder da Resistência, e alem disso eu não posso arriscar me envolver com outra mulher, por medo de sofrer de novo pela mesma coisa que aconteceu com minha esposa... e a minha filha...

Olhei para minha aliança de casado no meu dedo, eu nunca a tirei desde o dia que me casei, mas agora eu não era mais casado, minha esposa se foi e minha filha foi junto dela, elas eram parte do meu passado, um passado que nunca mais voltara, deixei uma lagrima escapar dos meus olhos mas logo a enxuguei, tirei a aliança do dedo e a coloquei na palma da minha mão, agora ela não era mais um sinal de fidelidade, era apenas uma lembrança dos tempos felizes antes dessa maldita guerra, guardei a aliança no meu bolso e voltei para o acampamento.

Quando cheguei todos que saíram em busca da prisioneira que tentou fugir já haviam voltado e ela estava presa na arvore novamente, fui diretamente para a minha barraca, tirei as botas e a camisa que usava, soltei meu cinto e o pendurei em uma cadeira, peguei meu revolver e o coloquei debaixo do travesseiro, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto da barraca, eu não estava com sono, mas tinha que descansar ao menos um pouco, fechei os olhos e acabei dormindo...

**Horas Depois...**

Acordei com o latido de um dos cães de guarda, rapidamente levantei da cama, vesti minhas botas, prendi meu cinto na minha cintura, tirei o revolver de debaixo do travesseiro e o coloquei no cinto, corri para fora da barraca ver o que estava acontecendo, segui o barulho dos latidos, parecia vir do outro lado do acampamento, quando me aproximei do local de onde vinham os latidos pararam, caminhei mais um pouco e vi o cachorro deitado perto de uma pedra, olhei em volta e não vi nada, deve ter sido um alarme falso, vai ver as folhas dos arbustos se mexeram com o vento e chamou a atenção dos cães ou alguém do acampamento passou por aqui e como era conhecido eles pararam de latir.

Voltei para a minha barraca, o vento soprava forte bagunçando meu cabelo, estava frio e eu usava apenas minha camiseta regata, foi então que eu lembrei da Nina, ela estava aqui fora no frio, eu não queria que ela morresse ou ficasse doente por causa disso, querendo ou não eu precisava dela, se eu pudesse eu a trazia dormir na minha barraca, pelo menos lá dentro era mais quente que aqui fora, mas isso seria muito arriscado, ela poderia tentar muito bem tentar me matar enquanto eu dormia, então ela vai ficar aqui fora mesmo, mas pelo menos vou levar um cobertor pra ela se aquecer nesse frio.

Peguei um cobertor na minha barraca e caminhei em direção a arvore que ela estava amarrada, andei pelo acampamento, parecia deserto, quase todos estavam dormindo, os cães estavam deitados, mas estavam atentos a qualquer ruído, havia alguns homens que estavam responsáveis por vigiar o acampamento fumando e bebendo sentados envolta das brasas onde antes era uma fogueira, olhei para a arvore que Nina estava presa e vi que ela não estava lá.

"Cadê a prisioneira?" perguntei me aproximando dos soldados "Onde ela esta?!"

"O novato disse que a garota estava apertada," um deles respondeu entre tragadas do seu cigarro "ele a levou pra se aliviar no meio da floresta..."

"Vocês estão cientes do que fizeram?!" falei, eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros "Vocês mandaram um novato que mal sabe segurar uma arma cuidar para que ela não escape! Se vocês ainda não perceberam, ela é muito bem treinada pra sobreviver em qualquer situação, ela pode tentar escapar de novo!" gritei.

Eles se entreolharam de novo, pegaram suas armas e levantaram para ir atrás do garoto e da prisioneira "Fiquem ai, eu resolvo sozinho..." ordenei e eles se sentaram de novo, larguei o cobertor encima de uma caixa e entrei na floresta.

Segui as pegadas que eles deixaram, tinham seguido uma trilha que levava a uma cachoeira próxima do acampamento, mas desviaram o caminho para o meio da mata, isso foi um tanto estranho pelo fato de terem se afastado muito do acampamento, talvez o novato não saiba das regras do acampamento os ele não as respeita.

Continuei seguindo as pegadas quando ouvi ruídos, saquei meu revolver do cinto, apenas por precaução, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, continuei caminhando, as pegadas não eram mais visíveis por causa do escuro da floresta, então agora eu estava seguindo-os sem saber ao certo a direção em que foram, derrepente ouvi gritos abafados, caminhei na direção que esses gritos vinham, foi quando eu entrei em uma clareira e vi duas pessoas.

As pessoas eram o soldado novato e a Nina, ela estava amarrada em outra arvore e amordaçada, o soldado estava com as calças abaixadas prestes a tiras as calças dela, foi então que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, o motivo pelo qual eles se afastaram tanto do acampamento e o novato ter se oferecido para leva-la, ele ia estupra-la, e eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

"Se afaste dela!" me aproximei apontando minha arma pra ele "Agora!" ordenei.

"Sem chance senhor," ele riu "olha só como ela é bonita," ele segurou o rosto dela com sua mão "você também pode participar, ninguém precisa saber..." ele começou a tirar a calça dela.

"Eu mandei se afastar dela agora!" dei um chute em seu estomago e o joguei pra longe dela, senti a raiva subir meu sangue, eu era capaz de matar esse infeliz "Nós não estupramos!" caminhei na direção dela pra solta-la.

"Eu acho que esta na hora das coisas mudarem um pouco..." ele segurou minha perna fazendo com que eu caísse no chão "Você não se cansa de mandar?" ele me deu um soco.

"Quer saber a resposta?" sorri dando um soco na cara dele "Não, eu não me canso de mandar, e se não fosse por mim você estava morto agora..." soquei a o rosto dele ate sair sangue "Meu acampamento, minhas regras!" peguei ele pela gola da camiseta e o arrastei para dentro da floresta, isso não ia ficar impune.

"O que você vai fazer comigo?" ele perguntou assustado.

"Não sei..." falei tomado pela raiva.

"D-desculpe senhor, i-isso não vai s-se r-repetir, p-por f-favor me poupe..." ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Você tem razão..." falei tentando manter a calma e ele deu um sorriso satisfeito "Isso não vai se repetir..." assumi uma expressão fria e apontei meu revolver para a cabeça dele, sem pensar duas vezes puxei o gatilho e seu corpo caiu no chão, ele estava morto, eu o matei.

Nem me preocupei em esconder o corpo do soldado morto, queria que isso servisse de exemplo caso alguém tente fazer o mesmo que ele, guardei minha arma no cinto e voltei para a clareira, Nina estava lá encolhida com a mordaça na boca, em seu lindo rosto havia uma expressão de medo, soltei a mordaça e desamarrei a corda que a prendia na arvore, achei que ela iria tentar fugir de novo, mas o que ela fez foi inesperado, ela saltou em mim e me abraçou.

"Esta tudo bem agora," falei envolvendo-a em meus braços "eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar..." sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Obrigado..." ela deixou uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos "Obrigado..." ela me abraçou mais forte.

"Ele fez alguma coisa pra você?" perguntei um pouco preocupado.

"Não, você chegou na hora certa..." ela se afastou de mim "Vamos voltar..."

"Sim," peguei o cinto e a arma do soldado que matei "vamos voltar..."

Caminhamos em silencio de volta para o acampamento, ela não tentou fugir nenhuma vez e parecia distraída, não me arrependo de ter matado aquele garoto, se ele tentou fazer aquilo com ela quem garante que não ia tentar isso com outra pessoa? Não quero gente como ele na Resistência, não somos criminosos ou assassinos e muito menos estupradores, somos cidadãos que sofreram com a guerra, somos como uma grande família, e aquele garoto provou que ele não faz parte dessa família.

"O que aconteceu? Me falaram que você entrou no meio da floresta desarmado..." Patricia se aproximou preocupada.

"O novato tentou estuprar a prisioneira..." falei guardando as coisas dele em um dos jipes "e eu estava armado com meu revolver..."

"Ele esta morto?" ela perguntou e eu apenas balancei a cabeça "Você sabe que não precis-..." ela disse mas eu a cortei.

"Sim, eu precisava..." retruquei "Alfie, prenda a Nina de volta na arvore e de um cobertor que eu deixei encima de uma caixa pra ela se esquentar..." falei e em seguida caminhei para minha barraca.

"Fabian espera! Eu tenho algumas novidades pra você..." Patricia me seguiu ate minha barraca.

"E o que seria?" soltei meu cinto e o pendurei na cadeira.

"Não encontramos nenhum Eddie..." ela respondeu, e eu estava prestes a dizer algo quando ela me cortou "Exceto o identificador de Eddie Miller, sargento do exercito nazista, estava na estrada, só encontramos o identificador e mais nada, nenhuma pista, nenhuma pegada, nenhum corpo..." ela disse me entregando o identificador.

"Ele pode estar vivo..." falei.

"Ou morto..." Patricia disse.

Uma pergunta sem resposta, Eddie Miller esta vivo ou morto?

* * *

**_E então? Gostaram? O que acham que acontecera a seguir? Mereço um review? Ou não? :(_**

**_Por favor, deixem pelo menos um comentário, eu estou implorando.._**

**_Nos veremos em breve, bom, tudo depende de vocês.._**

**_Abraços_****_,_**

**_Fabian :3_**


End file.
